Blue Eyes Gone Black
by Stolen Broken Soul
Summary: Sesshomaru saw a sight no one was supposed to see. Now the only one who can answser his questions may be out to kill him. Or maybe more.
1. Fallen Angel

A/N   
  
Hullo all! This is my first fanfic so please, humor me. If it sucks... Get over it! I will accept flames, but remember, one day I shall rule the world :) Mwhaa haa!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the charatcters.  
  
Sesshomaru walked down the winding dirt path followed by Rin and Jaken riding Ah-Uhn. The surrounding forest was peaceful in the early dusk. The setting sun gave off an eerie glow. Sesshomaru sensed the tension that filled the forest. Something was about to happen. What exactly, he did not know. Suddenly the entire forest fell silent. A piercing and animalistic cry filled the air as the familiar noise of arrows hitting flesh filled the air. The cry had come from the west. He was intrigued to see the sky around the sun had turned a blood red.   
  
"Sesshomaru-sama the sky! It's bleeding!" cried Rin from her perch on Ah-Uhn's back.  
  
"The sky is not bleeding, you stupid human" shrieked Jaken. Fear laced his high pitched voice. Sesshomaru didn't't even glance back.  
  
"Stay here." he stated in a tone not up for argument. He summoned his cloud and took of in the direction of the setting sun. As he drew closer to the scent of fresh blood, he could vaguely make out the tree-line. He sped up and soon reached the open plains to see a horrific sight. On the plains were three people. Two lay on the ground and one stood over them. They all wore outfits of pure white and from their backs arched delicate white wings.   
  
Sesshomaru landed silently at the edge of the forest, choosing not to let his presence be known yet. He then saw that the one standing up was a girl. Her ebony hair was in a single long braid reaching her knees. her eyes were closed as her head was poised downward. He looked to the two on the ground. One was a boy with dark short hair. His white priest's outfit was stained with dark blood. Sesshomaru noted the arrow that penetrated into his heart. Sesshomaru looked to the other figure who wore an all white priestesses out fit. She had golden hair that splayed out beneath her like a portrait. An arrow also had penetrated her heart.   
  
'Angels' thought Sesshomaru with a tiny spark of interest. It was then he saw the wisps of the two injured angels souls rise from their bodies. Just then two soul snatchers brushed past Sesshomaru's ear. They went to the sight and grasped the souls in their small claws. The living girl remained still as a statue, not even flinching.   
  
Sesshomaru watched as a light began to swirl in the sky above the girl. A beam of pure silver energy shot down and instantly absorbed the two bodies. Sesshomaru had to cover his eyes with his sleeve. He sensed the light disappearing and lowered his arm. Nothing remained in the clearing but a black lump. Sesshomaru arched an eyebrow as the lump stirred. It was then he saw that the lump was in fact the girl from before. She now wore a black outfit similar to Inuyasha's. 'Inuyasha' though Sesshomaru bitterly. She still had her single black braid, but now he could see claws on her delicate hands. Her head slowly looked up and she turned to stare into Sesshomarus's golden eyes. He then saw not only her pupils but her irises were jet black. She suddenly extended her, now black, wings and opened her mouth to speak. Her white fangs glistened in the twilight.   
  
Sesshomaru noticed how she reached behind her back to pull out two, three pronged swords. "How long have you been standing there?" she questioned her voice drifting across the prairie to Sesshomaru's finely tuned ears. "How long?" she said again her voice emotionless as if she didn't't care. Sesshomaru stepped forth and looked at her carelessly.   
  
"Why do you care?" his voice was filled with hidden questions. He glared at her as she stood stone still staring deep into his eyes.   
  
"I need to know how much you saw." her gaze never left his. He stared right back, he wasn't't about to be pushed around by some wench.   
  
Sesshomaru began his descent to where she stood. He had some questions and he wanted some answers. He figured his only way of finding them out would be from his little fallen angel. 


	2. Sensitive Wings

A/N Thank you to Pinkpanth and Megan. Glad to see you don't think I suck ass :) Anyway, I am having a bit of writers block, but I shall prevail! So anyhoo, on with the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the characters... yet.  
  
Sesshomaru walked calmly to were the girl stood. "What is your name?" he asked, making sure he looked down upon her. The girl took a minute to comprehend what he had said. Sesshomaru stood waiting for an answer, slowly losing his patience. The girl looked to her side and bit her bottom lip. Suddenly she snapped her head around and spit right at Sesshomaru's feet.   
  
Disgusted Sesshomaru raised his hand and struck her across the face. Her eyes never left his and she acted as though she couldn't even feel it. "I will ask you again. What is your name?" Sesshomaru watched as she took a step back and crouched down, ready to pounce. "Do you really want to fight me, wench?"   
  
The girl tightened her grip on her swords. Sesshomaru placed his hand on Goshinki's (A/N did I spell this right?) sword. Her gaze lowered to it. He knew she could sense the energy surrounding it. He waited, seeing if she would back down. She stood her ground and let a low growl escape her throat.   
  
Sesshomaru slowly unsheathed his sword and held it to his side. He could see her muscles quiver in anticipation. A dull thud echoed across the plains. The girl narrowed her eyes to see that Sesshomaru had dropped his sword. Instead, he now held Goshinki's sheath. The girl could no longer wait. She lunged with one of her swords out stretched, aimed at Sesshomaru's heart. He side-stepped it, but not quick enough. Her sword grazed his shoulder. He quickly turned around and struck her across the back of her head.   
  
The girl went tumbling as her hands shot to the the back of her head. She let out a sharp cry of pain before rolling to her feet. she crouched down again, not wanting to get caught of guard. "Persistent" smirked Sesshomaru. Now it was Sesshomaru's turn to attack. He swung the sword to his right and used all his demon force to swing it left. His blow collided with one of her wings and he could see tears of pain form behind her eyes. Her wing now lay limp against her small frame. She dropped to the ground and swung her sword, quickly, at his feet. Blood began to leak from the two gashes across the bridge of his feet.   
  
'Damn it' thought Sesshomaru, for now moving would worsen his injuries. Sesshomaru looked up and noticed twin lines of blood trickling down the girls chin. Her fangs were dug deep into the flesh of her lips. Sesshomaru now knew were to hit her. Her wings. Sesshomaru now held his poison whip in his other hand. With his demonic speed he began lashing out at her wings. Her screams filled the air as dark blood dripped onto the ground. It was now pitch black, but he could smell the fresh blood from her wounds. He continued lashing out at her for a while, before her screams turned to whimpers. Seshomaru knew she was about to pass out from the pain. He stopped and waited for her breathing to even out.  
  
Then in the dark of the night he walked over to her. He looked down at the bloodied heap and wondered when she would awaken. Sesshomaru kneeled down onto the soft, dew covered, earth of the plains, and wrapped his arms around the small form. She whimpered and stirred, but didn't open her eyes. Sesshomaru then stood up, being careful not to touch her wings. He summoned his cloud and began back in the direction of Rin and Jaken. 'Stupid wench' was all he could think. 


	3. Rain and Fresh Blood

A/N Alright, I have no life. My secrets out. Laugh at me all you want. I'm so completely bored that I've decided to add another chapter in the same day. Good for you: yes. Bad for me: double yes. Oh well. So here is the third chapter. Have fun.  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha, Kikyou would be set on fire, swarmed by killer bees, and pushed of a cliff :D  
  
Sesshomaru glanced over his shoulder to see the girl stir. She lay upon Ah-Uhn's back, next to Rin. Jaken squawked loudly. It had been two days since the incident. Sesshomaru had been waiting for her to awaken so he could speak to her about what he had seen. He had a gut feeling his brother's dead, human, wench had something to do with it.  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama! I think the lady is waking!" Rin cried leaning over the girl. A groan of pain escaped her lips as she closed her eyes tighter. Light streaked in through her half cracked eyes.   
  
"Rin, back away from her." said Sesshomaru calmly. Rin stepped back just as the girl's eyes shot open. Instantly she cried an animalistic cry of pain. She shot up, reopening the wounds on her wings. Blood soaked through her bandages. She slashed out for anything in reach, blinded by pain. After her thrash, she slowly came back to reality. She looked around at Rin, then Jaken and Sesshomaru. Quickly she stood on uncertain legs and hopped down from Ah-uhn's back. The impact caused her knees to give out and she hit the dirt hard.  
  
"Calm down." Sesshomaru said coldly, watching her pant as she remained on her hands and knees.   
  
"What do you want from me?" she said, her evenly cut bangs covering her eyes. Sesshomaru was taken aback by the question. He hadn't expected her to be so straight forward. Before he could answer Rin cut in,  
  
"Lady please, you are bleeding! Let Rin bandage your birdie wings."   
  
"Huh." breathed the young woman. She sat back on her knees. Her black eyes looked to Rin, who was holding fresh white bandages. She outstretched her wings exposing deep cuts, still dripping with poison. "Hai." whispered the girl looking to the ground in shame.   
  
"Please lady, tell Rin what is your name." The girl looked up shocked for a moment. Then she looked of into the distance and smiled.  
  
"My name..." She seemed to be day dreaming, when she suddenly looked at Rin with glazed over eyes. "I'm...Faith. Hmmm, ironic isn't it." She looked at Rin with a softness she hadn't spared on Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru instantly chewed over her words. He hoped he wouldn't have to confront her with questions because he didn't want to get to far involved. 'It's just curousity' he thought, numbly.   
  
Rin walked to Faith and began to remove the tattered pieces of bloodied clothe from the shining, black, feathers. Sesshomaru wasn't even aware that Rin knew how to bandage anything. He was surprised by the level of gentleness she used. His thoughts were yet again, interrupted by Rin.  
  
"Faith-sama, you will have to remove your overcoat." (A/N I don't know how to describe it. It's like Inuyasha's outfit, only black.) Faith nodded and took of the black overcoat. Her long-sleeved, under shirt was pure white and added to her surreal appearance.   
  
"Please unspread your wings for Rin." said Rin as she unrolled the first bandage. Faith pulled her wings close to her body and cringed as the cuts were shifted. Rin wrapped the white bandages around her wings, one by one.  
  
"Arigatoo" thanked Faith.   
  
"You must be thirsty. We are nearing a stream soon." Sesshomaru stared deep into Faith's eyes, daring her to challenge him in her condition. Faith simply nodded and climbed painfully back onto Ah-Uhn's back. Sesshomaru turned and began down the dirt path again. He had to break into her and Rin's conversation. He had suddenly found himself focusing on her natural scent of rain and the scent of her fresh blood. He had to get them all moving again. 'I'll deal with her later.' he thought, but he couldn't help but feel the edge in his thoughts. 


	4. Unexpected Visitors

A/N Much thanx to Meilin! So its a kosode, eh. Hmmm, well then. Anyway, I've decided that I want to add more detail to this chapter. The question is, will I? Who knows?!? Anyway, on with the chapter,  
  
Disclaimer: Considering the fact Kikyou is still insect free, I'd take it I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
The soft hum of a stream reached all of their ears. "Yeah, now me and Faith-sama can get a bath. Please Sesshomaru-sama! Can we?" cried Rin. Sesshomaru glanced over his shoulder at the two girls. Rin was caked in mud and Faith in blood.   
  
"Fine." he said, attempting not to notice the way Faith swung her hips as she walked. Ah-Uhn and Jaken had gone to set up camp while the others headed off towards the water. It was odd how even in such a rough state, Faith kept a feminine aura to her. Her hair was dis-shelved and her clothes were that of men's, but she remained lady-like. 'Odd' he thought, off-handedly.  
  
It didn't take them long to reach the streams edge. "Me and Faith-sama will go down-stream and bathe!" Rin seemed so excited to finally have another girl around. The problem was she seemed to be getting attached.   
  
"Be back here in ten minutes." Sesshomaru stated coldly.  
  
"See you in twenty." said Faith, as she and Rin made their way down the bank of the stream. Faith hadn't spoken more than five sentences to Sesshomaru and each one un-nerved him more than the last.   
  
'She's defying me' he thought bitterly. He continued to plan how he was going to approach about the matter of what he saw. The problem was how to get answers out of her. 'stupid wench' crossed his mind more than once. He was lost deep in thought when he heard Rin's screams.  
  
He didn't think twice to go down stream to see what was happening. There cowered Rin as she hid behind a very riled up Faith. Her bandages lay on the ground as she spread her wings out to protect Rin. In front of them lumbered a very confused Kouga.   
  
"Could someone tell me what's going on?" he barked angerly.   
  
"You scared Rin half to death, thats what's going on!" shouted Faith as she stood defiantly in between them.   
  
"How the hell'd I scare her?" he stated with his hands on his hips.  
  
"You tell me!" she snarled. Sesshomaru could smell Faith's adrenaline pumping. Sesshomaru chose then to make himself known. He stepped closer to all of them and glared them all daggers.  
  
He had expected Rin to come running to his leg as she always did, but instead she remained behind Faith's large wing-span.   
  
"Why don't you ask Rin what's wrong" offered Sesshomaru,in a way that made them all feel stupid. Faith swung around and faced Rin. Sesshomaru noticed how she continued to spread her wings out so Rin still felt safe from Kouga. Rin probably figure if he couldn't see her he might leave. Sesshomaru also noticed that Faith wore only her white under-shirt, which ended mid-thigh and was closed only by a thin belt like clothe.   
  
"Rin, why does this wolf scare you." Faith whispered in a soothing tone. Faith crouched down next to Rin and exposed a nice amount of cleavage. Sesshomaru looked away instantly, in fear of what he thoughts might lead to. he looked instead to Kouga, who seemed to be enjoying the view of her ass. A smirk spread across the wolf prince's features, and Sesshomaru could smell the disgusting smell of his arousal.   
  
Rin's eyes brimmed with tears as she stuttered out what had happened to her. Faith shot up and spun around. Sesshomaru now understood Rin's fear. He felt he should have known this, though. Faith placed her clawed hands on her slender hips.   
  
"You son of a bitch." she said calmly making sure to contain he anger.   
  
"Actually I am." he said playfully, smirking at his smart ass remark.  
  
Faith's left eye twitched. She pursed her lips in hopes of calming down. In a flash, Kouga had used his super speed to place himself right in front of Faith. After Inuyasha and Kagome had become mates Kouga had instantly began his search for a new love.   
  
"You smell good." growled Kouga, in a low seductive voice. He inched closer to her so his cheek was almost touching hers. Sesshomaru wasn't aware what he was doing until a snarl escaped his mouth. His claws had dug into the flesh of his palms. Blood dripped down onto the soft sand of the streams edge. Kouga glanced to Sesshomaru as he playfully licked the rim of her ear. Faith had remained stone still the entire time. She then placed her hand gently on Kouga's stomach, tracing his muscles from under his armor. Suddenly Kouga yelped and jumped back. Warm blood ran down Faith's hand and she smirked as she licked it off, teasingly.   
  
Kouga grumbled something and began to stalk off, tail between legs when Faith called out, "Oh yeah, wolf boy..." Kouga turned around a spark of hope in his eyes. "Stay the Hell away from Rin." With that she turned and scooped up a trembling Rin. "Lets go back to camp, I'm starving." she stated with more simplicity than anyone Sesshomaru had ever met. 


	5. Changing Faith

A/N Okey-Dokey ya'll, here's the fifth chapter, so I hope ya all like it. I cannot honestly say I worked that hard, but I can fib when i say it. So here it goes, I worked hard on this. ;b  
  
Disclaimer: :( Kikyou lives (Well, sorta) to see another day. Therefore I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
The light the fire admitted danced erotically across Faith's delicate features. Rin lay, breathing deeply, at her feet. Jaken (though he'd never admit it) attempted to casually sleep by Faith. Sesshomaru lumbered above the fire, glaring at the young woman. 'Come with me' his eyes said to her. She silently stood and descended around the fire.   
  
He turned around without looking at her and began to walk into the depths of the woods. He moved silently, like a cat, while she snapped twigs and cursed into the darkness. Finally they reached a small clearing with a hut.   
  
"Huh" she questioned. Sesshomaru said nothing. But pointed towards the hut with his elegantly marked hand. He knew very well what awaited her. In the hut lived an old, demon, warrior. He had, for years, taught the finest fighters the world had ever seen. Being the kind of person Sesshomaru was, he didn't send her their to teach her to protect herself. Instead he had hoped she would become less feminine.   
  
'I nearly lost control today' he thought bitterly, as he watched her stumble awkwardly to the hut. Sesshomaru heard a low chuckle with his sensitive ears.   
  
"Sesshomaru" it whispered. He then knew the old demon had known Sesshomaru's plans.   
  
'pompous windbag' chuckled Sesshomaru. He began his journey back to camp.   
  
The group continued on like Faith had never been. Rin asked few questions and Jaken tried to act uncaring. But Sesshomaru knew they missed her. They continued on in this awkward state for at least a month.   
  
One day in early winter, Rin ran through the waist deep snow, crying tears of joy. That morning Sesshomaru had told Rin that Faith would be returning soon. Sesshomaru's demon abilities aloud him to walk on top of the fluffy white snow. Jaken sat on Ah-Uhn's back, afraid to get lost in the snow. They walked down the white path as a light blizzard danced around them.   
  
As sudden as it had started it stopped. Everything fell silent as the world seemed to freeze. Sesshomaru sensed a presence, but couldn't pinpoint it. He looked around but could see nothing. The snow caused everything to blur together as he looked from side to side. He then felt hot breathe on his ear as a soft voice penetrated his thoughts.  
  
"Boo" it whispered, as Sesshomaru mentally shivered. He continued to look straight ahead as he began to speak to his stalker.  
  
"Hello Faith. I see your back" he heard her slight giggle as suddenly her presence was gone. He looked out the corner of his eye only to find no one. 'Stupid wench' he thought for the millionth time, but now he felt an unfamiliar warmth spread through his body.   
  
In front of him Rin stood frozen looking back at him with her big brown eyes. Suddenly Faith hopped down from a nearby tree. She looked so different now, it was hard to recognize her. She now wore a snow white kimono.  
  
Her old black braid was now rolled into a tight bun on top of her head. Her eyes were the same unnatural black, but they now held a cocky arrogance, that irritated the Hell out of Sesshomaru. He noticed the samurai sword that clung to her waist. She crouched in front of him and quirked an eyebrow at him.   
  
"Long time, no see" she smirked as she suddenly spread out her once again white wings.   
  
'Nice paint job' he said, with all honesty. 


	6. Making Promises

A/N Fasten your seat belts kiddies! Time for the emotionally twisted, demented, disturbed, etc.. chapter. everything you know has been a lie! Mwhaaaaaaaaaaa... aaa..ah. l:( anyway,  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Faith, so if you wanna sue someone go find wacko jacko.  
  
A devilish smirk erupted across Faith's pale features. "Glad you like it." Sesshomaru remained calm on the outside, yet inside his 6th sense was hay wire. Something wasn't right. She wasn't the angry, confused, girl he had watched stumble across the clearing. Her eyes held a tormented pleasure that was unnatural in every aspect. "Thought you were smart leaving me with that old friend of yours, didn't you?"   
  
"Sad to see you've gained no manners." Sesshomaru said quietly trying to calm her down with prodding. She stood up straighter and flashed him a pearly, fanged, smile.  
  
"You wanna see manners, baby?" she joked cruelly. She moved gracefully over to were Rin stood paralyzed in the snow. "What's wrong Rin, darling, aren't you glad to see me?" She crouched down and looked deep into Rin'd large eyes.   
  
"Please stop it, Faith-sama. You are scaring Rin." Rin's eyes were glazed over and quivering.   
  
"Don't be afraid of me. I'm your old buddy. Now be a good girl and come here." Faith eyes glistened and sesshomaru hoped Rin would notice her change. Rin stumbled in the snow, but got up and began her attempt to scramble away.   
  
With lightening speed, Faith shot her hand out and grabbed Rin by the scuff of her kimono. She then stood erect and turned to sesshomaru holding Rin close to her chest. "Looks like you got what you wanted." She rested her head on Rin's shoulder as Rin whimpered in fear.   
  
"Now I'm just like you Sesshomaru. Unloveable" She tilted her head in mocking concern. She lifted up her free hand and cracked her elegant fingers. She pressed one against Rin's neck drawing a line of crimson blood. "Such a pity, how easily their skin is torn." Rin cried in pain.   
  
"Don't touch her." Sesshomaru said coldly.   
  
"What's wrong? Don't like people touching your women?" She looked deep into his eyes and showed him no pity. Faith quietly set down the terrified child and looked down into her brown eyes, that brimmed with tears.   
  
"Listen to me Rin," she commanded softly. "Run into the woods and don't stop. When I'm done here I'm gonna hunt you down. I will kill you. I love a good chase before my kills." If it were possible, Rin's eyes would have gotten wider. Faith elegantly outstretched her hand and pointed to the woods. Rin scrambled blindly into the vast expanse of tree's, crying loudly.   
  
"Are you enjoying this as much as I am?" she stated turning, bluntly, to Sesshomaru.   
  
"What do you want?" he said, mirroring her old words. she jumped up into the air, outstreching her, white painted, wings. They didn't flap like a birds, but instead gave her an unearthly appearance.   
  
"You don't understand." she lazily examined her claws. "I would not have returned, had it not been for your foolish pride. I will not kill you now. Nor, will I kill Rin. As for Jaken and Ah-Uhn, I have no concern. I shall, however, leave you with this promise. I will watch you die, bloodied and dirtied on the hard earth. You shall no longer resemble royalty. No pride, but no fear. Just you."   
  
Sesshomaru stood calmly listening to her speech. "So its my pride that has caused you such hate." She looked at him and scowled.  
  
"No, for hate is an emotion, and while I portray them, I have none. Though i suppose once I kill you, they shall return, for they are necessary for life." she smirked her now trade-mark smirk and softly lowered to the ground. "see you later... love" she added over her shoulder as she took off down into the opposite direction Rin went.   
  
Sesshomaru remained in the now falling snow. Her image seemed to fade into the forest like an illusion. "Jaken, go fetch Rin"   
  
'Faith, your strong, but not that strong. Try to kill me, if you may. But enough with the mind games, you coward.' he then felt a soft wind blow across his cheek, almost as if caressing it. 


	7. Broken Egos and Promises

A/N I read over my story and I now know why I've only gotten three reviews. My work Sucks! So I will make an attempt to do better. If I fail I won't type any more chapters. Reviews would make me feel better though.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, yet. :)  
  
It had been months since the cold winter day that had caused Rin to be mute again. Sesshomaru had become accustomed to the occasional breeze, caressing his cheek. Rin was slowly crawling out from the shell Faith had put her in. Jaken went into a sedated like state and Ah-Uhn seemed restless. They all wore masks to hide their emotions. Thankfully, Sesshomaru was the master at that. One, scorchingly hot, day Rin lay with Jaken, lazily, across Ah-Uhn's back. A thin film of sweat covered everyone but Sesshomaru. A dreadful drought had taken them all into hyper-testy drive. They ventured slowly across a small desert like valley. They hard packed dirt seemed to blister anything that touched it. Sesshomaru's amber eyes scanned the vast flatland. He sensed her nearby. The wind carried her scent of rain. He then noticed her on the horizon. She wavered like a mirage. He saw the smudge of her painted white wings against her golden slayers outfit. As she drew closer, he noticed her samurai's sword. It bumped lazily against her firm thigh. Her body sauntered painstakingly slowly towards them. Her black eyes held a deadly glint in them. He also noticed her hair change. It was now up to her chin, pointing slightly towards her chin. A golden hair band held back her bangs, revealing more of her pale face, that contrasted with her dark hair. Sunlight glinted off her golden cat suite, making her seem less realistic. "Hey there slick, long time no see." she cooley smirked. In a flash Sesshomaru unsheathed Goshinki's sword. He focused all his senses on her. He saw every quiver her waiting muscles made. His acute nose smelled her light scent. The thing that confused him was that he heard no heart beat. He watched her switch her weight from one foot to the other. He inwardly cursed at the way this caused the suit to stick to her body. "You like?" she asked gesturing to the suit. "Thought it would livin me up a bit." she grinned at him broadly and ran her hands down her chest. Sesshomaru felt a familiar pressure against the front of his pants. 'Damn her, why can't I hear her heart?' She slowly glided her hands down to her sword handle. She slowly pulled it out, pulling it diagnoly to her right. She flicked her wrist slightly, catching a glint off her handmade, curved, sword. "I thought changes were in order." she stated shaking her head, sending her short hair everywhere. It quickly went back into to place and she began her advance onto Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru heard Rin whimper from behind him. "Rin, get back." he said without looking backwards at her. "What's wrong? Rin, I thought we were buddies. Don't you like me anymore? No hard feelings about last time, right?" Faith mocked, cruelly. She raised her sword to the small opening of her suit that exposed the top of her chest. She slid it downward slowly drawing a line of crimson blood. She licked her lips suggestively as Sesshomaru's pants got tighter. She was now right in front of Sesshomaru and she stared emotionless into her dark orbs. It was like the first time she looked at him. Only now he knew she really had none. Rin whimpered again and Faith glanced aggravatedly over his shoulder. "Shut it!" she shouted before turning back to him. Ready to fight he began to raise his sword. Without warning she lashed out and grabbed his sword from his hand. She then took both his and her sword and tossed them carelessly over her shoulder. She looked into his eyes again and they locked. He became lost in her. It was then he saw a small cresent moon of blue around her eyes. He studied it. He had a vague knowing of her tenderly removing his armor and shirt. He was unable to see anything but that sliver of unimagineably gorgeous blue. He felt her claws graze his muscular stomach, yet didn't care. The blue was so clear and crisp. Like a punch to the ego he was awakened from his daydream to Rin's voice.  
"Sesshomaru-sama?" she cried weakly. He jumped back amazed at his lack of awareness. He looked down to see himself topless and covered in small scratches. Faith stood in front of him smirking. Her claws were covered in his blood. She then raised her bloodied hand to her neck wound and mixed their blood. There was a flash of red light as their blood intertwined. Sesshomaru then heard a faint thumping. He looked up to see Faith collapsed on the hard earth. The dull thumping was her heart. It was beating. He watched her back rise and fall as she struggled for breath. For reasons Sesshomaru would never know he went to her. And in the middle of the desert he leaned down by her side and grabbed her chin. He lifted her face to look into his. He then saw what he knew had always been there. Beautiful blue eyes. Tears fell down her cheeks as her body was wracked with sobs. Sesshomaru felt a drop of rain touch his skin. Slowly the rain became more consistent. He watched as the white paint dripped from her wings, not to reveal black, but instead a purer, cleaner, white that dazzled in the down pour. Sesshomaru's silver hair became damp and clung to her pale face. He tenderly removed her golden hair band and let her hair fall behind her. "Arigato" she whispered as she wrapped her slender arms around his strong neck. Her soft cheek pressed slightly to his pointed ear. He shifted positions so she sat in his lap. Her soft breasts pressed against his hard chest. "What happened that night on the prairie?" Sesshomaru asked sternly. "I was... an angel," she said biting her lip slightly. "I was flying and there was this noise.. I heard arrows, then screaming." She let tears flow freely down her porcelain like cheeks. "They fell, my brother and friend, so I dived after them." She closed her pain filled eyes and shuddered. "You know angels were never supposed to land on earth so I just... became what I was. I lost my salvation. Then you saw and i was ashamed so I tried to kill you. Needless to say i failed. Then you... you sent me to that man and I lost all hope." She then chuckled slightly "I lost my faith" " So you went to kill me" he said helping her along.  
"I didn't try to kill you because of your ego. I was... mad. that... that you couldn't save me. No one could. Funny thing about the undead. We don't tend to die. I knew what I was doing, but it was more like i was under water. I saw everything but no one could see me. It was... aggravating." she looked up at him with her eyes sparkling with relief. Sesshomaru felt the rain slowly let up. "I know who killed your friends." he stated putting his emotionless mask back on. "But you have to deal with gaining Rin's trust and stop trying to kill me." "Thats ok," she said hopefully "I can break a promise." 


End file.
